projecthikarifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Akito17
Welcome Hi, welcome to HikariFalls Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Regional Differences page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sonicman0123456789 (Talk) 14:57, January 15, 2010 Re:Andre Yes, I do know Andre. He's one of my best friends and I'm talking to him now over Instant Messager. In out of curiosity: why? --KiumaruHamachi 17:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Re:Re:Andre No, I'm not a girl, I'm a boy. (I'll make my profile). --KiumaruHamachi 17:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Re:Great Okay, but my username is more of an original character than a username. Anyways: Andre is more of a best friend toward me. What anime are you a fan of, if any? --KiumaruHamachi 17:20, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Andre Sama Do you have feelings (love/like) for Andre? --KiumaruHamachi 17:26, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi NaoXAndre Hey um Nao I've read what you said to Nick about your feelings toward me are they true?--Sonicman0123456789 17:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 ::If its okay... i'm joining in this converstion --KiumaruHamachi 17:42, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiuamruHamachi Of course Nick. Now Andre what I said to Nick was all true I won't lie to you.--Akito17 17:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Nao sorry but I'm the same as any other teen boy I'm the same as Nick, really I'm no one special really just another kid in this crazy world.--Sonicman0123456789 17:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 your someone special to me Andre sama, I love you...--Akito17 17:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 ::Nao... i'm not going to lie to you... (i know i dont have a picture of myself... i'm terribly sorry...) but I love you --KiumaruHamachi 17:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiuamruHamachi ...I don't know what to say--Sonicman0123456789 17:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 ::Wow! I think i let my feelings get the better of me. --KiumaruHamachi 17:52, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Uh Nick I don't know what to say to you about that but I have Andre sama.--Akito17 17:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 ::Nao.. i know that, i read your comment. but it seems that im in love with you. And I don't know what to do. Its a love triangle. EDIT: I know my sudden outburst about that "I love you" was sudden but it's true and I can say; not to break your heart or anything but Andre Sama has a girlfriend and hes right ... hes like me ... a teenage boy in this crazy world. But I stand what I said earlier.(i love you, Nao) --KiumaruHamachi 17:54, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Nick I like you as a beginning friend but I can't say I have the same feelings for you as I do Andre sama, I don't care if Andre has a girlfriend I love him still.--Akito17 18:25, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 ::Nao, I understand that.--Nick 18:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Ok. Well Nick sounds to me as if your getting desperate as I said I see you as a beginning friend and nothing more, I love Andre sama he's the one I love, you can tell me a million times over "I love you Nao" but the answer will still be the same, I love Andre Sama!--Akito17 18:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 :::I finally see that my actions were ... not the best. So ill say this... (as my and another girl says) We are friends and nothing more. :) I'm sorry Nao. I hope u can forgive me --Nick 18:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi *sigh* Nick seriously. Why did you burst out with the love stuff? and why did you type Nick when I wrote NaoXAndre? it was meant for the both us not you Nick...Akito17 :I changed it back. Nick Re:Feelings You said that you don't have very much friends.... Andre is one of them. But if u like: i can become your friend, if u like? --KiumaruHamachi 17:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi email address Since were friends... i believe you should have my email and i should i urs... since were friends. (hamachi93@hotmail.com) --KiumaruHamachi 17:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi For the summer You know I'll be coming to Japan over the summer so we can meet up or something.--Sonicman0123456789 16:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Really!? omigosh I can't believe it Andre sama! once you do come down where will we meet up at?--Akito17 16:54, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Um I'll be staying somewhere in Shibuya are you familiar with Hachiko?--Sonicman0123456789 16:56, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 who isn't y'know we'll meet up there?--Akito17 17:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Alright then. it's a date--Sonicman0123456789 17:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 I know it's an expression but we really are going on a date now.--Akito17 17:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Eheh man it feels like I'm the main character in a Hentai--Sonicman0123456789 17:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Really, you should keep dreaming Andre Kun, this won't be a hentai. <_< --KiumaruHamachi 17:21, January 20, 2010 (UTC)KiuamruHamachi Hm I atcually like Hentai once you get here we can make it like a Hentai if you want Andre sama i don't mind as long as it's with you--Akito17 17:25, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 ..........................................W-WHAT!? naw this must be some type of Joke that's good one Nao.--Sonicman0123456789 17:30, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 you think I'm playing? Ok then. believe what you want, but it'll be my first ok:$...--Akito17 17:39, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Uh...I thought you were laying yesterday when we were on the phone.--Sonicman0123456789 17:44, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Oh when I was thinking you were with me? heh yeah sorry I had you on the phone when I was doing it but you give me urges.:) :$--Akito17 17:48, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Don't worry about it I like it.--Sonicman0123456789 18:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 I want you inside me (not to sound like a pervert but love does things to you).--Akito17 18:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 (BOING!!!)...I see what you mean.--Sonicman0123456789 18:27, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 wow i feel so much better about my day now but you know its gonna hurt right--Sonicman0123456789 18:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 I know you'll tear my stomach.--Akito17 18:42, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 lol well then if thats the case this is gonna be a good hentai now look what you did you got my wood up well can you fix my problem--Sonicman0123456789 18:45, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Oh yeah I can fix it no problem, hey I got an idea I'll get my sister and we can scissor your meatrod, just put it in the middle and then we'll scissor it and we can well you know the rest.:$--Akito17 18:51, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 wow this reminds me of boin but wow both of you goddamn is there anyone else you know that can assist because my friend anthony is buggin me about it im sad now andre lol Crow-kun 19:03, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 19:03, January 20, 2010 (UTC) oh yea by the way the names anthony and im one of andre friends and all i got to say is wow and hope both of yall have fun and im a little jealous lol a.k.a Crow-kun Crow-kun 19:26, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 19:26, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow andre look like ur busy for the summer i might be able to come to japan again so maybe we would go tot the game show again its up to you.... :)Blue-Flash 19:32, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Blue-Flash Well about that friend thing I have a friend named Mika but she likes Andre as well...I guess I don't mind letting having fun with my Andre sama. Sorry Anthony kun.--Akito17 19:55, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 *sigh* its ok i suppose i wish i could have been with one of them .... andres a lucky guy i envy him.Crow-kun 20:58, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 20:58, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Deleting History Hey Nao, I suggest u delete your history so no other person comes after Andre. ^^; --KiumaruHamachi 15:19, January 21, 2010 (UTC)KiuamruHamachi Hey Nao it's me Andre and I think that Nick is right about that the deleting your words from what you said under the summer talk page.--Sonicman0123456789 15:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 ::If you don't know how to ask me and I'll give it to andre than he'll give it to you. --KiumaruHamachi 15:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Oh there you are Andre sama I thought you said you'll reach me when you got to school what took you so long? Where you out with some other girl Andre sama?^.^--Akito17 15:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Eh no I wasn't. Um I'm guessing that's bad...--Sonicman0123456789 15:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 HEY Nick guess what?......UR STILL DICKEATING!!!!!!!!!!!! *sigh* Andre sama what am I going to do with you? Of course it's bad the only people you will get to have pleasure with is me, Mika and my sister and then you can chose between us to be your lover even knowing that'll be me.;)--Akito17 15:42, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 OH NICK IM A BASTARD NOWBlue-Flash 15:43, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Blue-Flash Heheh^.^'--Sonicman0123456789 15:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Ah not again Andre san what did I tell you about talking with other girls? sides shes crazy yesterday when I was over her house she was playing with her self and moaning your name again she's a weirdo.ミカちゃん 15:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC)ミカちゃん Don't kid yourself Mika chan you know damn well that when I was doing it you started the same thing then we were doing that thing I said I was going to do with Andre sama and my sister and we acted like Andre was in the middle of us remember?--Akito17 16:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Wow you just told everybody what we did thanks alot Nao but I don't really care as long as they know I have love for Andre san.--ミカちゃんミカちゃん ...Heheh Uh you guys are crazy ^-^'--Sonicman0123456789 16:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Andre sama another reson why you should want me is because Mika comes too early I made her come 2 times just by fingering her it was funny.--Akito17 16:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 what? what did i do to have ya'll like me like this?--Sonicman0123456789 16:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 I don't like you Andre sama I love you sorry it took so long to reply but me and Mika were role playing and practicing that move we're gonna do with you but this time we got a little more creative, we used a banana and right now Mika's sleep right now though since she came.^.^ but I'm still standing ;).--Akito17 17:29, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Man ya'll might keep me ragged this summer.--Sonicman0123456789 18:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Heh something like that but it'll be faster if you just choose between us. even knowing your going to choose me right?--Akito17 18:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 ....Ugh well that um. Hey by the way my friend wants your phone number but I don't know if you want him to have it or not.--Sonicman0123456789 18:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 No Andre sama I gave that number just for you and nobody else. and why didn't you answer my question Andre sama? you ARE going to choose me right?--Akito17 18:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 ......HEY LOOK WORK! Uh Nao gotta go! teacher wants work done I'll get right back at you the second I get this work done ok?--Sonicman0123456789 18:17, January 21, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 .......Sure Andre sama-.---Akito17 18:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 hi hello. --KiumaruHamachi 18:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC)KiuamruHamachi Oh Nick kun what's up? I was looking for Andre sama.--Akito17 18:53, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Nao, whats up? Right before Andre Sama logged off... he said he has tons of work to do so he can't talk at the moment or for a few minutes/hours. He said his teacher is really barking assignments like crazy. But I'm free and i will more than happy to fill the viod (no sexual talk, i don't want andre sama killing me) that andre sama would have filled if he could talk to you. --KiumaruHamachi 18:58, January 21, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Ah Andre sama works hard doesn't he? isn't he the best?--Akito17 19:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 ::He does work hard. But i can't really say he's the best. ^^; Though, if u think so ur entitled too. Anyways: how ya doing? whatcha doing (if its sexual i dont want to knwo... its between u and andre), doing anything fun (same as the other parenthesis) --KiumaruHamachi 19:09, January 21, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I'm doing fine Nick but I'm not only doing this for Andre for the sexual experience you know?--Akito17 19:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Akito17